T̶͍̠̼̪͓̍͂͝h̷̥̜̉͒͊e̸͚̬̞̠̹͗͆̔̉ ̸̘̠̄͂̏̀̕͜ͅF̴̮͛́̽̾̇͂a̵̤̦̠͗̾͘t̴̗͇͎̘́́͠h̷̞͗̍̉͐ẹ̶̢̣͈̉͒̉́̚r̶̭͊̍̓̎
"The Final Destination Has Arrived." ~Jorgan's Words When The Father Escaped T̶͍̠̼̪͓̍͂͝h̷̥̜̉͒͊e̸͚̬̞̠̹͗͆̔̉ ̸̘̠̄͂̏̀̕͜ͅF̴̮͛́̽̾̇͂a̵̤̦̠͗̾͘t̴̗͇͎̘́́͠h̷̞͗̍̉͐ẹ̶̢̣͈̉͒̉́̚r̶̭͊̍̓̎ (Also Known As The One Who Will Destroy Everything) Is The Main Antagonist Of The Series And The Father of The 2 Demon Kings Jordan & Jorgan. Appearance The Father's Appearance is Almost Like Zalgo Himself But The Difference is He Lacks a Mouth, His Right Eye, Has Pentagrams, a lot of horns, and is a Dragon. his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh singing the song that will end the world, and six arms holding a Black Hole and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. He's Also Really Tall But He Can Change His Height If He Wants. He Sometimes Have Hooves For Feet. Personality The Father's Personality is Unknown But From What Theorists And Jordan & Jorgan Said. "His Personality Is The Same as Satan Himself, Disliking Holy and Good Stuff And Liking Negativity,Dark and Bad stuff." Relationships Zalgo The Father and Zalgo Are Twins. However Zalgo Dislikes The Father Because He Always Insults Him By Saying He's To Weak. Jordan Drew Is The Son Of The Father and The Twin Brother of Jorgan. Jordan was Abused By His Father Because He Was To Nice. Even Today He Still Hates The Father. Jorgan Drew Is The Other Son of The Father and The Eldest of The Drew Siblings. Jorgan Was Badly Abused and Was Killed Of By His Father Because He Was To Nice To People and Was Protecting Jordan. Jasmine Drew Jasmine is The 3rd eldest in The Family. She Was The Father's Favorite Because She's Extremely Shy, Extremely Pure And Lacks Evilness. CreamPuff Drew CreamPuff is the 2nd Favorite Daughter Of The Father Because of Her Cuteness,Shyness,Pureness. Winter Drew Their Relationship is Unknown. Candle Drew Same Thing as Winter. Moon Rose Drew The Father Never Really Met her Face to Face But He Knows Her. Joey Drew He has No Relationship With Joey Cause They Never Really met But He Knows Him Like Moon Rose. Joe Drew Same Goes to Joe. Joy Drew Same as Her. Scar Drew Same as Her. Harmony Drew Harmony Drew is The Only Sibling Of Joey Drew has ever Met But Only as an Illusion, He Attempted To Make Her Trust Him So He Can Finally Escape From his Prison And Destroys The Universes once and For All. Rose Drew Same as Her. Lucifer Lucifer And The Father Never Really Connected To Each other. Creepypasta Characters He has no Connections With Them. Abilities The Father has A LOT of abilities, Which Can Be Irritating if This Series Turns into a Game XD. Anyways. Demonic Doom Scythe Like Jordan And Jorgan, The Father has a Scythe Which Can Legit Destroy Anything, Even Light Itself. However His Scythe Is More Scarier Looking. His Scythe Is Longer, Sharper, Glowing, Has a Skull on The Top, Black Edges at The Back, and has a Pentagram & 666 Symbols on The Sides of The Scythe. Demonic Blasters Demonic Blasters are Stronger Gaster Blasters That Resembles Asriel's Gaster Blaster (aka Hyper Goner) But Larger and More Demonic Looking, They Shoot Out Demonic Beams Came From Hell itself. It Also Looks Like a Black Skeletal Dragon With Red Glowing eyes Doom Blasters Doom Blasters are The Same Thing as The Demonic Blasters But It Shoots Out Doom Spheres, Doom Spheres Are Made out of Hell Flames and Darkness. It's Appearance is The Same Thing But Has Wings And Red Glowing Aura Horns. Summoning He Can Summon Different Kinds of Demonic Creatures. Even Creatures That Are Not Demonic. Satan Blasters It's a Very Powerful Ability That The Father has, It's a Combination of Demonic Blasters & Doom Blasters. It's The Only Blaster That Can Have Multiple Limbs, Horns, Full Glowing Eyes, And a Pentagram On It's Chest. It Can Either Be Female Or Male. It's Also 2x Bigger Then The 2 Blasters. Possession He Can Possess Any People And Tricking Them By Making Them Trust Him. Illusional/Hallucination He Can Turn into an Illusion/Hallucination Corrupting People's Thoughts. Pyrokinesis He Has The Ability To Use Fire, But Not Just Any Fire, HELL Fire. He Can Also Use Any Kind of Fire. Demon Fire, & Corrupted Fire. Psychokinesis He Has an Ability To Use Psychokinesis On Things. Soul Changing He Can Change People's Souls Whatever/Whenever he Wants. Cryrokinesis Has The Ability To Use Ice Magic But Dark. Cloning He Can Clone Himself How Many Times He wants. Demonic Weather He Can Change Weathers into a Demonic Version of it Like Demonic Earthquakes where It Shoots out Hell Fire From Earth Or Hell Rain Where it Rains Hell Lava Or a Hell Tsunami. Priest Changer He Can Change Priest Into Necromancers. Elements He Can Use Water,Lava,Fire,Earth,Grass,Air,Light,Dark And Other Elements. Dark/Satanic Elements It's The Same Thing as Elements But More Hellish Type (Except Light Cause It's an Angelic Type) Dark Golems Dark Golems Are Large Golems Made out of Pure Darkness And Protects The Father. Demonic Golems Demonic Golems Are Large Golems Made From Hell Itself, It's a Stronger Version of The Dark Golems. Demonic Doom Golems Demonic Doom Golems Are 10x Stronger Then The Dark And Demonic Golems, They are a Combination of the 2 Golems. Bosses He Can Summon Bosses From Any Game Or The Game Itself, Even The Event And Special Bosses. Godly Strength Unlike Other Gods, His Strength Is Incredible, It's Strong Enough To Destroy The Whole Multiverse, Heaven & Hell. Ghostly Forms He Can Create Ghost Version of Himself To See What Is Happening In Earth. Tho He Can Use It For Weird Stuff. Godly Speed He Has Really Quick Reflexes, Runs Really Fast, Faster Then Thor's Hammer And Flash. Intelligence He Has Really Smart Intelligence, He Can Think Of Strategies, Equipment, ETC. Creation He Can Create Things, It Can Be Dark,Light,Hell,Holy Or Any Of The Elements. 'Trivia' * The Father is The Only Character To Look Exactly The Same As The Others But lacking a Mouth. * The Father Dislikes Holy and Kind People, Yet He Likes Jasmine & CreamPuff. * The Father And Zalgo Are The Only Demons To Look Almost Identical To Each other. * He Used To Be An Angel Before But Now He's a Demon, Holy Powers Are Weak Against Him Cause Holy Is Still In Him. * The Father Acts Like Gaster From Undertale As a Secret Final Boss Cause He's The Only Boss That Can't Be Battle Unless if it's Either an Event or a Special Quest. * It's Been Confirmed By The Destroyer That The Father Will Only Be Fought If it's Either a Special Quest or an Event Or By The Hardest Game Mode "EXTREME Nightmare". * The Father is The Only Boss That Has To Be Unlocked or Be Battled in The Hardest Difficulty. * It's Almost Impossible To Defeat The Father Due to The Fact He's a Demon God Which will Take a While To Defeat Because of his High Damage And High Defense. * The ATK DMG of The Father is 666M (666 Million) Meaning You Need To Dodge His attacks No Matter How Strong You are, You'll Get KO'ed easily. * His DEF of The Father is 66M (66 Million). * If The Series Manages To Have a Game The battle of The Father Would Take 6 Hours Unless if it's Jordan or Jorgan Which Will Only Take 2 Hours. * He is The Only Boss Character That Kills Players Easily Even With Cheats on (This is The Destroyer's Way To Prevent Cheaters From Beating The Game Easily). * The Father Acts like An Aim bot Cause His A.I. Is Extremely Hard. * The A.I. Of The Father is "O M E G A EXTREME ''NIGHTMARE".'' * The Father Can't Really Dies in The Game Even in The Series Cause He's a Demon God. * He is The Most Powerful Character in The Whole Series (Making Zalgo Being in 2nd Place) * He's The Only Boss To Not Be in Any Modes. * He's The Only Boss To Summon Bosses And Enemies In His Battle. * The Father's Real Name is Unknown * Originally The Father Had a Mouth But The Idea Was Scrapped Because He'd Resemble Zalgo. * The Father Has Been Mentioned By Joey, Jordan & Jorgan A Few Times in The Episodes. * People Say His True Form is Fake, Which is True But This Form Can Only Stop Him From Turning into His Final Form. * The Father Is The Most Rudest Person Ever Existed In The Series, Yet He's Calm.